In the gas metal arc welding (GMAW) process, also often referred to as the metal inert gas (MIG) method, it is known in the art to provide manually operable arms for holding and guiding the welding electrode. These devices not only permit accurate control by the operator of the welding procedure, but also permit him to be stationed a distance from the welding site sufficient to avoid excessive heat, but also associated arcing and sputtering of flying metal. These objectives have generally been attained by equipment of the character disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,953, granted Sept. 9, 1980 in the name of John P. Kiilunen, and which is assigned to the assignee of the instant patent application.
While the welding electrode and guide means shown in the mentioned patent represents a substantial advance over the equipment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,387 issued July 24, 1962 in the name of Matt Kiilunen, and which is referred to in the later issued patent, it can be seen that in the latter patent the frame section 11 is mounted upon a central pivot defined by the vertical post 16. This requires substantial fast movement by the operator in order to properly position the electrode 12 with respect to the workpiece W during the total welding operation. Releated to this problem is the fact that the operator while welding is spaced from his work the length of the frame section 11, and thus does not have the necessary "feel" for the task which he is performing. Additionally, while horizontal and vertical travel of the electrode are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,953, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 thereof, arcuate or semi-spherical movement of the electrode cannot with facility be accomplished by the patented structure disclosed.